Driving Me Crazy Part 1
by Dana E. Vassy
Summary: There's only so much a woman can out up with...


Title: Driving Me Crazy  
Author: Dana E. Vassy  
Rating: PG  
Category: post-ep, MSR  
Disclaimer: "Sir my experience of lawyers is that they   
won't sue little law student fanfic writers" No   
infringement intended, no profit, not mine. I think that   
covers it.  
Feedback and Archiving: just let me know at   
scullys_no_slut@viceprez.fsnet.co.uk  
If you don't send me feedback, my feverish 101 degree   
temperature will continue to rise until I melt...  
Dedications: The start of Mulder's outburst is paraphrasing   
from Hubbel and Katie's first break-up in 'The Way We   
Were'. And to Sarah, for her late night text messages of   
fic discussion.  
Summary: Scully has had as much as she's gonna take, and   
gets a pleasant surprise when she speaks up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
"Want to lose your only friend?  
Well keep it up, you're doing fine  
Why this humiliation?  
Why treat me like a fool?  
I've taken shit for seven years  
And I won't take it anymore"  
  
ELAINE PAIGE'S Chess outburst "Nobody's Side"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Scully's heart sank as the blood-spattered window told her   
they were too late. Slowing down had killed Mr. Crump, in   
the same way it had killed his wife and his dog. A   
military operation gone wrong, yet more innocent victims   
who would never get justice.  
  
But even more depressing was the dejection that had washed   
over Mulder. He stood staring at the Pacific, running his   
tie through his long fingers. Without seeing his face,   
Scully could visualise the pain etched into every line. An   
expression she had seen too often - when the X-Files were   
closed, from the memories of his sister, and every other   
time life had dealt him a swift kick in the teeth. He   
would be content to play the martyr, and Kersch would be   
after their blood again. But for now, Scully knew what he   
needed most was a friend.  
  
Leaving the paramedics to attend to the mess in the   
backseat, Scully approached her partner. He seemed so much   
smaller now, shoulders drooped against the massive backdrop   
of the ocean. Unsure of what words to use, she reached for   
his hand, taking it gently in her own.  
  
But he snatched it away.  
  
Dumbstruck, Scully gaped at the retreating form of Fox   
Mulder. He had rejected her completely. After she had put   
her career in jeopardy, fretted for his safety and her own;   
flown halfway across the country and generally gone through   
the mill; he had turned her away.  
  
It was hardly an inappropriate gesture, she hadn't pounced   
on him, regardless of how gorgeous he was when he sulked.   
She had extended a hand of friendship, and the ignorant   
bastard didn't even have the decency to excuse or explain   
himself. And it wasn't the first time he had treated her   
like dirt.  
  
Diana Fowley had taken the X-Files from him, and yet barely   
a week ago he had run off to chase aliens with her, leaving   
Scully to care for an injured child. And he had ditched   
her countless times before. Tried to exclude her,   
particularly when English ex-girlfriends or entomologists   
were involved. Did he see her as some sort of matriarch -   
great to have around most of the time to keep him   
organised, but unwanted when she encroached on his fun?   
Was that all she counted for - someone to care about his   
crazy quests when no one else gave a damn for him? Well,   
she might have ruined most of her life for him, but she had   
some pride left. Stalking off to the car that awaited,   
Scully vowed to have a comeuppance planned by the time she   
got back to DC.  
  
She seethed all the way home. When Mulder brightened a   
little, he found himself facing a cold wall of hostility,   
it's nose buried in some dry medical journal. Exhausted   
from his journey, he decided not to irritate Scully any   
further. Although, she considered it to be a case of him   
not caring enough to see if she was okay.  
  
They arrived back in DC, and it was only Scully's car at   
the airport. She toyed with the idea of making him get a   
cab, but decided to suffer him that little bit longer.   
Besides, maybe he would get the point if she kept up the   
silent treatment. Unlikely though.  
  
Pulling up at the nondescript apartment block in   
Alexandria, Scully turned off the radio. Mulder had been   
given ample time to realise his mistake. But the apology   
never came. Instead, Mulder grabbed his overnight bag and   
hopped out of the car with a curt goodbye. Before closing   
the door, he leant back in to say:  
  
"I know you did the best you could, Scully. Don't feel   
bad about it."  
  
The best she could reply with was a startled grunt. The   
condescension, the arrogance of it, had stunned her.   
Watching him bound up the stairs, she marveled at his   
ability to put her silence down to guilt. And come the   
morning, he would be rambling on about it being all his   
fault to anyone who would listen. Barely able to breathe   
with her chest constricted in anger, she turned off the   
ignition. She got out of the car and locked it with   
shaking hands.  
  
Waiting for the elevator was intolerable. In her rage, she   
rushed up the stairs, her haphazard footing coupled with   
her high heels created an almighty clatter. Rounding the   
corner onto the fourth floor, she paused to catch her   
breath.  
  
Slowly, she practically stalked along the corridor.   
Thoughts raced across her mind, hardly even coherent. But   
she knew this was it. Fox Mulder was about to get a rather   
large piece of her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   



End file.
